


Love Blooms in the Classroom.

by forelleastar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, classroom flirting, pidge is done with lance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forelleastar/pseuds/forelleastar
Summary: Pidge drops her pen, looks to her back and a certain someone catches her eye, then the whole class joins in.





	Love Blooms in the Classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something school-related.  
> Something like this happens most of the time at schools anyways.

"Oops."

First period of the day. Pidge drops her pen on the floor and she lowers herself down to reach it. It was then suddenly kicked by her own foot to the back of her seat. Frustrated, she sighs annoyingly, she turns around to reach for it. As she did, something or _someone_ catches her attention.

Lance was the only one not following the usual routine. The professor writes down the notes on the blackboard, the students copy it and then the discussion begins. The boy, however, was only staring off into space, his pupils kept on moving, it seemed like he was observing the whole room. All he looked at were the people, the chairs, books on the shelves, some decorations and the air-conditioner. It was his least favorite subject anyways. **Research.**

Pidge could only catch a slight gaze towards boy. She was still focused on retrieving her rolling pen, when suddenly, a hand bigger than hers picks it up and hands it to her. It was of course, her trusty and close friend, Hunk. 

"Whoa. You don't want to lose your pen. Prof's writing down the additional information for our presentations." Hunk whispers to her, the class was still deep into the silence that kept them comfortable while swiveling their pens. "You should really chat those things down, especially on how the graph works."

Pidge rolls her eyes. "I know what I'm doing. I've done this for awhile, heck, even at home." 

Hunk cocks an eyebrow. "Do you do this in your free time?"

"No. But I've seen how both my parents report their data when they have meetings. So calm down, we can do this." Pidge reassures her friend, he could only continue to work on his notebook. But he was still talking to Pidge.

"Why would you pick the topic about...medicinal herbs in..Batan?" Hunk checks their previous written works in-between his notebook.

"Well, since my family does have a greenhouse almost full of the discovered species of herbs. Plus my mom knows about this stuff too, it's a win-win." 

"It's not for me, all these names are frustrating to read. Ti..thy. -- Tithy..malo-loide?"

Pidge grabs a picture of the mentioned plant. " _Tithymaloide_. It's a flower-like plant that can cure indigestion or stomach problems the Ivatan people commonly have."

Hunk groans. "Yeah, whatever, I'll do my best pronouncing that. But I do wish us good luck." 

Pidge returns to read her study notes inside her mini-like journal that she transformed into a notebook. She taps her pen repeatedly on her desk, making a soft snare sound, in a beat of boredom. Her classmates waited for the others to finish their doings as the professor relaxed for a bit before discussing the topic. She looks around the room, daydreaming and thinking about something else. 

Just from the sight of her Cuban classmate, she started flashing back into memories or moments she had with him. The first time they met at the courtyard, the first time they hanged out as friends at the amusement park, or when he offered her to his house when they got caught in the rain. He carried her when she was exhausted by her club activities, he stood up for her against the old delinquents at school, he thanked her a lot when he happened to almost fail a major project. Lance, wasn't half bad - of course he was still a goofball at times, but that's what makes her at ease. He's probably the reason why she's so laid-back today.

"Alright. Are you all done writing?" The professor stood up from his stool, placing his folders on the teacher's desk. All the students said " _yes"_ , some nodded, some didn't care to reply. "Good, good. Keep in mind these are all useful for your **Defense**. You have to prepare a topic ready on the second week of November." 

The professor now began the discussion. Hunk groaned hearing the professor's monotone voice, it was probably a manner of brainwashing people into sleepiness. "Aw man, we've been having the same lesson for three days in a row." 

Pidge looked at him. "It's crucial to know the types of Qualitative and Quantitative Research. Plus, we'll mess it up if we don't follow the darn rules." She continued fidgeting with her pen, flipping it with her small fingers. 

"I get it but some of the notes are already obvious." Hunk read his notes on his notebook. He felt like some of the written works were related to each other, he made his own technique of understanding the lesson but he doesn't seem to buy the bundle of knowledge as diverse. 

"If it makes you any better, you'll only make the food for our group but you'll have to at least study a bit of our topic." Pidge whispers to him as the professor came near to her line. The professor continued to deliberate words. He often walks around the fairly huge classroom that can hold twenty-five students. 

Pidge's eyes were following the professor's direction. But as she looked back yet again from her seat, she catches someone from earlier locking eye contact with her. Lance had his chin rest on his hand, now clasped on her golden brown orbs, as she was also lost in his deep blue ones. She was enthralled. She swore she heard Hunk telling her things where he agreed with their conversation earlier, but now she's completely off-guard. 

She breaks out from the feeling. She rapidly turn her head to wherever her teacher went, luckily, he was scolding a student from sleeping on his desk. She sighed in relief, softly brushing her hand on her body, now feeling a bit anxious. Though, she could hear the same tapping noise created by a pen and the same beat she was making earlier with her own. 

She turned to Lance's direction. Seeing him occupy himself from the lack of interest of the subject, it made her giggle to herself. The boy saw her reaction and continued, they smiled at each other. Hunk was confused at first but as he saw what was happening, he didn't mind and went back to focus on his professor. "Hey, you better be careful. Prof might catch you two fooling around." He reminded his blushing friend. 

Pidge could only beam her smile at him and looked back the Cuban boy. 

Lance started to mouth things to her. A simple movement of his mouth going, ' _What are you doing?'._

 _'Talking to you.'_ She mouths back, rolling her eyes at his question. 

_'You're cute.'_ He winks at her, forming a heart with his hands. It was clear that he was now flirting with her, he does his best to impress her. Though at this time, it's difficult to impress when you're in the middle of class. She admitted on liking the fact they talk to each other at the riskiest of times, but they do enjoy it bit by bit.

She felt herself melt from the ridiculous gesture. _'How?'_

 _'You just are.'_ He couldn't put it in words. They can't talk for awhile and make long sentences, they could get in trouble or they wouldn't understand each other. Though because they do this most of the time, they are already used to it and interpret the motion of their lips. 

She grins at his compliment sweetly. By his expression, he felt a warm feeling looking at her like that. She did looked back at the front of her seat to listen on where the lesson has progressed, but she was still grinning. 

" **Ms. Holt**." The professor called out sternly. Pidge was shocked at first but composed herself by the sudden voice saying her last name. "You seem to be happy about something. Are you certain you'll also be happy when you take your exams without worry?" 

The class had a lot of ' _oohs_ '. Thank God, all of her classmates weren't mean, they were actually close and she did knew this was just some sort of teasing. She was of course, offended by the professor's statement. She was undeniable when it comes to studying. 

"I'm sorry sir. I just...remembered something." Pidge lied but she was still looking at the older man straight in the eye. She didn't want to embarrass herself.

The professor questions her. "Well then, what is a rhetorical question?" 

Pidge answers effortlessly. "It's a question that doesn't need an answer. Some questions can't have answers all the time if it is plain to see. You said that the other day ago sir." 

"The question I just asked, what kind of question is it?" 

"It was an open-ended question sir." 

"Did you copy your notes today?" 

"Yes. I copied them when you started writing sir. I can answer that question either of the two classifications of questions." 

"Can birds fly?" 

"That is a rhetorical question sir, I do believe everyone in this classroom knows that birds can fly, but surely ostriches can't." 

The professor didn't seem to be mad anymore. But this was a tactic he usually does, when he asks something regarding the lesson to the class, he continuously makes different questions on the spot by a fast-pace basis. "Well done. I was testing you, but I do think you'll still ace your exams _Katie_." He claps as the others does so as well. "I thought you had your mind on something else, I don't restrain all of you for not enjoying your chit-chats whatsoever but do pay attention to important details." 

"Yes sir." Everyone responded in unison. 

Lance suddenly blurts out. "I don't think someone like _Katie_ could possibly be an airhead sir." All heads fixed on the cheeky boy. A number of mumbles and whispers could be heard in the room, he wasn't bothered a bit. He was pleased on what he just said. 

Everyone could see the smug look on his face, especially the professor. The professor raised his eyebrows. "Oh? How do you say so, Mr. McClain?" He walked towards the in front of Lance's table, crossing his arms. "Is there something that you perhaps made a conclusion of Ms. Holt?" 

Pidge was tinted bright red. Everyone noticed this, teased her about it but she shrugged it off. Lance heard all of the comments and most of them were rooting for the two young teenagers. They were known to be the **rumored** couple of their class. There were no issues, in fact, a lot supported them for five years since freshmen year. The teachers were aware, most of them entertained the idea though at least two of them were strict about the policies and how it is childish to be in love in the fruitful years of man. 

Lance answers the professor. "She's actually what I've been researching for a long time. I can't defend or hide my feelings for her anyways, I haven't made an exact conclusion just yet. But for now, my conclusion is that she's the most precious girl I have ever met in my nineteen years of existence." 

The class was in uproar, Pidge was redder than ever, Hunk made a huge thumbs-up to his friend, while the professor laughed along. "If I was your English teacher I would give you a nice grade for putting your recent confession to _Katie._ " 

"Just go out with him already!" Someone at the back yelled, everyone continued to laugh, the classmates near the helpless girl were meddling nudging her playfully. The comment had similar ones, some of which that told her to answer him, say ' _I love you._ ' to him, go out on a date with him later on. She was in pure happiness by the things said to her, they were surely something she looks forward to in the future. 

"Can we just go back to our lesson please?" She tells everyone, they laugh at her and she couldn't object anything else, still gleeful as well. 

Though the professor saw that it was time to stop. "Okay, okay. Settle down everyone. I think it's time to pass forward your notebooks so I can check if you did your notes." 

Everyone enjoyed their session, they stood up and walked to their professor. Some stood by to ask questions for their research. 

With everyone doing their own business, even Hunk was with his own group, Pidge walks near Lance, still sitting on his seat. No one noticed the two, so they could talk without much uneasiness of the others eavesdropping on their conversations. 

"Let me guess, you didn't copy hmm?" She sits on his table not entirely, only for a bit of support. 

The Cuban boy could only scratch his head. "Sorry. It's just I think I was more distracted by you." He places his hand on top of hers, lightly moving his fingers on her knuckles, making circular and relaxing motions. "It's fun watching you from behind. You look like a little girl." 

Pidge hated when someone calls her little but she still accepts this from him. "Hmph. Being a distraction isn't my fault, it's your choice. Also, I should tell our adviser to move you onto the first row then." She moves her hand away and punches him on the shoulder. It didn't hurt that much. "Though, I don't mind being stared at...well, by you of course."

"Finally, you're being more honest Katie." He leans on her stomach, resting himself with the comfortable self-made pillow from the girl he liked. She seemed to like the idea as well, burying her hands in his hair, ruffling it. 

She lowers down her voice so no one could possibly hear it. "Actually, when someone mentioned to go out with you on a date. Do you want to come with me to see Hello, Love, Goodbye?" 

This catches his attention, he raises his face a bit. "I didn't know you liked those movies." 

"I thought it would be fitting for us, and I'm actually curious why everyone's seeing it." She pushes his head back to its original position. He muffles for a second but rests again.

"Cheesy romance film it is. What time then _Katie_?" 

She replies. "Pick me up at seven. I'll finish my Social Studies homework first." She sighed at the thought of doing her assignment first, but she was actually excited as well that she was going on a _maybe_ actual date with Lance. 

He laughs lightly. "As expected from our straight-A student." 

She replies with, "As expected from our loverboy Lance." 

The bell then rang, and all of the students went back to grab their wallets or food for lunch. Lance did the same as he quickly went up to grab something from his bag. 

"Pidge! Come on, let's go." A female student called out for the girl. She got up, "In a minute!" She looks back at the boy that was now holding a sandwhich. 

He offers her one. "Want it? Go and eat, don't stress yourself, we still have a date later." She accepts it, holding it in her hand taking a quick bite out of it. 

"Yeah. I'll see you later." She tells him, then walking away to the doors with her friends. He could only smile but he did dislike the fact of losing the sight of her, it always mad ehim wonder what she was doing when she's not with him. Though, he's sure he'll figure her out more and continue his ' _researc_ _h'_ on her tonight. 

Hopefully, he prays, something will eventually develop more between the two of them. Pidge on the other hand, does the same, but could always use a bit of praying on getting Lance back on his track in academics. 

. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, it's finally finished.  
> This is based on how my class works, basically a guy and a girl are teased and then they actually start to crush on each other. Us classmates support it, we mess around with them and we do hope one day we see them together. I see a lot of Pidge getting bullied at school because it is canon, although I do want her to at least have a simple high-school life here. (with less bullying)
> 
> I do hope I'll put more other Voltron characters in the future. Well that's about it!


End file.
